New Beginings
by akashalestat4eva
Summary: sb wx (they belong together) (a little bx sw) Buffy moves to sunnydale meets willow and xander and spike she falls for spike and he falls for her will they live hapilly ever after
1. New School New Friends New Crush

The characters Belong to Joss Whedon. Spike is no longer a vamp. The Characters here are younger and less vamp-y and Buffy isn't the slayer. Enjoy. Please don't copy and/or share w/o my permission. Also please review, even if you think it's bad  
  
"Mom I don't want to go to a new school just because I got kicked out of the last one for a wrong cheerleading move doesn't mean I purposely collapsed the entire gym. The foundation must have been faulty" wined Buffy to her mother. The blonde haired fifteen-year-old sophomore just didn't want to move from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. She had friends there and was captain of the cheerleading squad. She was the homecoming queen and enjoyed the position. Now at a new school, she'd have to work really hard to get to that position here, and she didn't know the competition. Sunnydale is a one coffee house town with no mall. How was she supposed to survive? "You are going to school and that's final." Her mother told her annoyed. She'd been hearing it for about a month and didn't want to move either. There's only one museum in Sunnydale for her to work in and she was happy in her other house. "Ok mom" Buffy sighed. She didn't want to go but this move wasn't easy on her mom so she could relate to the frustration and figured it was best to just drop it. Buffy quickly got ready for her first day at Sunnydale High. She tried on three outfits but decided on a blue tank top with a black button down shirt over it. She had on black pants that laced up the side to the knee and she wore black-heeled boots. "Mom I'm ready," she yelled down to her mother as she grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs. They were a little late and Buffy didn't want to make a bad first impression. They got in the car and drove down the street and around a few corners till they got to the school. The office welcomed Buffy and she met with the principal. They handed her a map and a schedule and sent her on her way. The bell rang meaning go to homeroom but she needed class books and had no idea where the library was. Thankfully there was a sign and she found it fast. She got the books she needed and tried to find her homeroom to no avail. She went back to the library and walked into a redhead girl. "I am so sorry. I am new. I am lost." "It's ok. Need help?" "Yea where's the English room?" "Can I see your schedule?" Buffy handed her the schedule "You have most of my classes!" "Cool, we can talk on the way there I don't want to be late." "Oh ok I am Willow and you are?" They began to walk towards the class Buffy a little behind willow. "Buffy." "What brings you to Sunnydale?" "I got kicked out of my old school for collapsing the gym." "Are you a troublemaker?" They got to the class and choose seats next to each other. "No. It was an accident! I was doing a cheerleading move kicked the wall and it crumbled then the entire gym collapsed." "Oh shh class is starting. The teacher's name is Mr. Giles." "Ok. Thanks." The door of the classroom opened and two guys walked in, one had brown hair and was pretty ordinary looking, but the other was a bleach blonde with the deepest blue eyes Buffy had ever seen. Willow turned around and started talking to the two guys. Buffy was in shock, she couldn't move. "Buffy this is Xander and this is Spike." She pointed to each of the guys as she said their names. "Xander is my boyfriend and Spike is my best friend." "You ok luv?" Spike asked Buffy when she didn't respond. Finally snapping out of it Buffy said "Nice to meet you both." Mr. Giles called the class to order ending all conversations. Xander was sitting behind Buffy and whispered to her "Do you like Spike or something?" Buffy could only nod her head so that she wouldn't get caught talking. "He is single you know." Buffy nodded again. "Do you want me to hook you two up?" Buffy shook her head yes, stopped and then began to shake her head no. Xander being confused asked her again she shook her head no. He was confused and thought to himself that she was probably smarter to wait and get to know Spike before dating him. Mr. Giles went on and on for about a half an hour welcoming everyone and passing out books and the itinerary. As the bell was about to ring, Willow asked Spike and Xander for their schedules to see who had Buffy's next class with her and it was Spike. "Spike will you go with Buffy to chemistry you have it with her next?" "Sure luv anything she wants." Xander and Willow exchanged a look as the bell rang and they left for class together holding hands. Spike offered his arm to Buffy and she took it gratefully. "Want me to carry your books for you, luv?" "No that's ok I've got them. Thanks though." "Ok onto Chemistry which I think we have together." "Ok, Do you think that we'll need lab partners?" "Yea we might." He paused considering something for a moment then asked "Do you want to be partners since we already know each other?" "Sure." Buffy smiled knowing that being homecoming queen didn't matter anymore not as long as he was in her life and that this school year was going to be great!....... 


	2. New Feelings New Confusions

Spike and Buffy continued to walk arm in arm until they reached Chemistry Class. Spike let her arm go but didn't allow her to sit alone he choose the seat right next to her and she sat by a window. Then a guy came up with blonde hair and green eyes to Buffy while Spike was getting their books and asked Buffy if he could sit with her. Before Buffy could answer Spike came back from getting the books and said, "Riley, I'm sitting there mate. You'll have to find a different seat." "Spike why are you being so rude?" "I am not luv I just don't want him around you." "Why, I can defend myself you know?" she replied getting angry. "I know luv but Riley doesn't have a good reputation around here. He goes out with a girl, screws her and dumps her. He dates about four girls a month and this is a repetitive pattern. Most of the girls are usually pregnant after he breaks up with them. I just didn't want that happening to you." "Oh." Buffy said all the anger in her being replaced with adoration for her friend. "Sorry Spike I didn't' know that." "I know luv that's why I told you." Buffy could only smile at him because the teacher called the class to order and there was no out of turn talking in this class. He smiled back, but on the inside was looking at her lips and wanting to touch them with his own. She smiled throughout the entire class but wasn't listening to a thing the teacher said she kept looking at Spike and wishing she could hold his hand. Before she knew it class was over and it was time for Art Class and her and Spike didn't have the class together. It took all her strength to prevent herself from crying. Spike looked at her and said "Luv don't worry Harris is there he'll take care of you." She looked at him quizzically. "Who's Harris?" "Oh sorry, Xander. We call him Harris." "Will you walk me?" "Of course love. Guess what?" "What?" "We have lunch together everyday this term." "Really?!?" She exclaimed. "Really luv." Buffy was so happy she hugged Spike and even though he was startled, he hugged her back. "Hun as much as I hate to break this up, we need to get to class." Spike said afraid of falling for her too fast. Then Buffy realizing something asked "Can you just point me in the direction? I'll figure it out from there." Disappointed, Spike just pointed down the hall. "It's number 215." "Thanks Spike see you soon bye." Buffy said in a rush and ran off as fast as she could. A confused Spike walked towards his study period not knowing what to feel or think.  
Buffy felt bad for leaving Spike like that but she was going to be late and she hates that. As she got closer to the door Xander was standing there. "Hey Buffy, Spike told me to wait for you so you weren't alone." "Thanks Xander thanks a bunch." She said grateful but a little down. "Are you ok?" "No but I don't want to talk about it." "Ok let's go to class then." Buffy looked at Xander and began to cry. It was just one tear that slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly so that he wouldn't see but he saw. He saw the tear but didn't say anything and just put an arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She looked at him and didn't say anything except a whispered "thanks" Class began and they took their seats next to each other. During the class they had to draw a pot with flowers in it. As Buffy began to draw hers she drew a dead bouquet with flowers drooped over the sides and petals falling off. Xander looked over at hers and figured it was her way to deal with whatever was bothering her. Buffy looked at Xander and just said "Spike" Xander nodded understanding that they fell for each other too fast and didn't want to, for the same reason: Both were afraid of being hurt again. Buffy went out with a guy named Angel he had dark hair dark eyes and a dark personality. She loved him with all her heart but he broke hers but telling her that he didn't love her at all. Xander told Buffy "Spike was hurt by someone too. I can understand why you don't want the pain again. You might want to talk to him. It might help." "Thanks Xand." "Xand?" "My nickname for you. Spike calls you Harris." "Oh ok. I am the man of multiple names." He said jokingly. "Is it ok?" "Yea it's cool. I like it." Xander smiled and Buffy smiled back but it looked more like a half smile very close to a wince. The bell ended the class meaning it was time to see Willow and Spike. "C'mon we have to meet Willow and Spike in the courtyard to figure out who goes where." Xander told Buffy. She followed him willingly. She needed to talk to Willow and Spike pretty much about the same things. They got to the courtyard and Spike walked up to Buffy seeing her bloodshot eyes. Willow stopped him just by grabbing his arm. Xander made a gesture at Willow and one to Spike. Willow walked up to Buffy and asked, "What's up?" "I love Spike but I can't love him. I just can't." "Oh" Willow said confused by her friends statement but understood her predicament. Spike and Xander talked. Xander told Spike that him and Buffy need to talk. Buffy walked up to Spike "It seems we have gym together." "Good that'll give us a chance to talk." "Talk about what?" "Trust me we need to talk. I need to tell you something." "Oh ok. Is it good or bad?" "It's good and bad." "Ok" Buffy said confused by his statement but the warning bell rang telling them to get to class and fast. Buffy and Spike walked side by side to the gym, and Xander and Willow went to "Study" hall hand in hand with Willow's head on Xander's shoulder. Buffy looked at them wishing she could just touch Spike in some way any way she didn't care. She just needed to touch him so she reached out to take his hand. They made contact but she pulled away when he looked at her. "This is the girl's locker room." Spike said pointing to the door. "I'll see you in the main gym in a few minuets. Someone will show you how to get there so don't worry. Ok?" Buffy nodded on the verge of tears. Spike leaned in to tell her it was going to be ok but ended up kissing her ear instead. The kiss was a breath of air to Buffy. Then as quick as a flash he was gone. As Spike walked away, her tears began to fall. "See you in the gym." He said with his head down little did he know she was already in the locker room and he was late. 


	3. Answered Questions

Buffy went into the locker room not believing what just happened. Spike kissed her. At first she was like yeah! And then she was like ummmm. And then came the nooo! She was confused but it was time for class. She changed and washed her face ready to go see Spike. Spike got changed in a flash so he could see her and apologize. He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her and felt bad for making her cry. He walked out of the locker room to see Buffy sitting on a mat stretching out. She looked up the second he entered the room and smiled. He walked over to her fast and blurted out "sorry luv I...I...I...I...I am sorry. Please forgive me." "There's nothing to forgive as far as I am concerned. We need to figure out what's going on between us though." "There's nothing, nor can there ever be anything between us. I am sorry but it would mess up the group." "How?" Buffy asked hurt and trying not to show it. He sat down next to her, and she helped him do sit-ups. "We have a lot of classes together and if we went out, then broke up it might hurt our friendship and then our groups friendships. If we break up and Xander and Willow take sides, it would hurt them too." "I understand that Spike but it's only a might." "I know but I don't want to take the chance and get hurt, hurt you and hurt willow and Xander." Buffy nodded figuring that being able to be friends is better than nothing. "Xander told me you've been hurt before, what happened?" "I'd rather not talk about it." "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." "You've been hurt bad?" "Yea." "Ok mine's pretty boring luv but here goes: I met this girl Drusilla here at school she was the cheerleading captain and the Homecoming Queen. All she wanted was a lap dog to worship the ground she walked on. I wanted a real relationship. When I couldn't be there for her constantly she broke up with me. It hurt me to see her in the halls and I stopped coming to school I'm supposed to be a junior but because I missed so much school. I am a sophomore." "Ouch, well if it makes you feel better I am glad you are a sophomore or I would've never met you." Spike smiled and asked, "What's your story?" "Well, I had a boyfriend the Jock known throughout the school. His name was Angel. He was also Homecoming King. I became a cheerleader so that I could ask him out and feel worthy of him. I became the cheerleading captain and the Homecoming Queen so I could be cheering him on and right by his side all the time. We went out for a while and he told me he loved me but it was all a lie. He just wanted the model girlfriend and I was what he wanted for a while anyway. Until some other blonde chick with bigger boobs came along I was just trash. I ended up taking my anger out on a wall in the gym while I was practicing cheerleading moves thinking I could win him back if I was better. instead the squad kicked me off. I was even angrier than I was before and practiced more moves in the gym. I ended up kicking a wall and the entire gym collapsed and I was expelled. I had to move here. The distance between me and him and me and my friends made the pain of the breakup worse. I am still in pain but not because of him. I just miss my friends but I have made new ones here and I couldn't be happier." Buffy ended the story with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Spike and Buffy swapped positions so that she could do her sit-ups like she was required to. They stopped talking for like five minuets so she could do her sit-ups and they could think about what the other said. Buffy kept thinking how she was like Drusilla but was so much not like her. Spike kept thinking about how she was Drusilla in a twice as nice form. He kept thinking that he could treat her much better than that guy Angel or whatever was his name. Then he decided. "Spike?" "Yea luv." He said snapping out of his daydream. "I asked you if you wanted to walk the track?" "Sure let's." They walked out to the track and Buffy managed to keep a good foot between her and Spike. Spike kept himself from thinking about her and holding her the way they did when they hugged. Then Spike couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood there and not fully understanding what was going on but she kissed him back and enjoyed every minute of it. He broke the kiss and said, "Will you go out with me please? I love you. I can't resist this feeling any longer." "I would love to go out with you Spike." She hugged him and he kissed her. Class ended with them in each other's arms. They changed out of their gym clothes and walked hand in hand to lunch. 


	4. A New Couple Emerges

As Buffy and Spike entered the cafeteria, Xander and Willow looked up. They were both holding hands and smiling. Xander and Willow grabbed hands and smiled then looked at them. They understood their smiles. Willow especially understood why Buffy was glowing. Spike had a grin on his face that no one could describe. Every one was staring at the new happy couple as they went and sat with their friends. Willow and Buffy exchanged phone numbers and all of them copied each other's schedules so if anyone is needed anyone they can find each other. Buffy and Willow had history together next and the guys had separate classes in the same area. Buffy and Willow talked about how Spike and her hooked up on the way to history, and Spike and Xander discussed what them hooking up meant and how it might affect the group. "Xander she's the most amazing woman I've met. We'll always be friends all four of us no matter what." "I totally understand your excitement and happiness but listen to your head too, not just your heart. The Homecoming Dance is coming up. What are you going to do?" "Ask her to go with me." Spike said obviously annoyed that it was a question in Xander's mind. "You hate dances." Xander pointed out. "She might like them. Hell she was homecoming queen last year in her old school; she might have a chance here. She might want me to ask her and be queen again." "Spike, what if she becomes queen and a different guy becomes king, could you tolerate her dancing in another guys arms? Slow dancing?" "No I couldn't. I have to be king." Spike said with determination. "That might not be what she wants remember, she had the king last year and ended up with a broken heart." Xander reminded him. "True mate, but Drusilla was queen and so was Buffy." "Drusilla was a btch and maybe Buffy is too." Xander said. "Don't say that Buffy isn't like Drusilla." Spike said angrily. "True, sorry, Spike but maybe Buffy doesn't want to be queen." "Maybe. Buffy and I need to talk." "That's the understatement of the 21st century." Xander muttered under his breath as class began.  
Meanwhile, Willow and Buffy were talking about the upcoming dance. "I'd love to go with Spike, but I want him to ask me." "What if you become the queen and he isn't the king or visa versa?" "Willow, I couldn't stand some bimbo in his arms or having my arms around some guy that isn't him. I don't want to be queen. I want to be just a face in the crowd." Buffy said wholeheartedly. "Well I can understand that but what if Spike thinks you want to go out with a Homecoming king so that you can be queen?" "I already was queen and I dated a king it didn't work out. I don't want to repeat that again. I guess I'll have to talk to Spike about it." "Yea. Did he tell you about Drusilla?" Willow asked curiously. "Yea. Why?" "Maybe he thinks that since both of you were queens who wanted a king one that you'd want it again." "Uh oh. He can't think that. Him and I really need to talk about this." Willow only nodded. "So how are you and Xander?" "We are good... well actually... We're great! We get to spend time together but lately it's been harder to. He's hanging with Spike a lot." She ended with a little less enthusiasm. "Willow don't worry maybe they just need guy time. I'm sure that you and Xander will be able to hang out this weekend." "This weekend is Homecoming." "Really?" "Yea." "Oh but it's only the first week of school!" "I know the point of Homecoming is to welcome us to our second home...school." "Ugh. I wouldn't call that a reason to celebrate." Buffy said as she made a face. Willow looked at her and started to laugh. Then class began and the dance discussion was over. Buffy was bored out of her mind and began to write in her notebook a poem. She didn't know she was writing one the words formed in her mind and she wrote them. The bell range and Buffy snapped out of her dream-like state of mind. Willow looked at Buffy's notebook and read the poem. "Buffy that's really good." She exclaimed. Buffy was confused for a moment then looked at what she had written. "Yea I guess it is." She said a little uneasy, She hadn't meant for anyone to read it. "You should submit that into our school's poetry magazine." Willow suggested. "Oh no I couldn't do that. It's a personal poem." "Don't put your name on it." "Have it be anonymous?" Buffy asked confused. "Yea or use a pen name." "Maybe. Meanwhile, don't mention this to anyone yet ok?" "Sure Buff." Willow replied. "Thanks." Then Spike spotted Buffy and Willow coming towards them. Buffy had five books in her hands from all her classes. Spike came over and took three of the books for her because it looked like she was going to drop one. "Thanks Spike." "No problem luv. I'll always be here for you." Spike promised sincerely. "I know." She replied with no emotion in her voice. Xander and Spike exchanged a look but said nothing. Willow looked at Spike as if to say 'I don't know'. "You alright luv?" Spike asked. "I am fine just...just tired." She said stifling a yawn and shifting the books in her hand. "Do you have a locker Buff?" Xander asked to break the silence. Buffy only shook her head. She had no energy left. Spike took all the books form her hands and Xander caught Buffy before she was knocked off balance. Spike went to his old locker; it was the closest unused locker and put all her books in it. He went over to Buffy and hugged her, taking her out of Xander's arms. She looked at him and mouthed thanks. Then she fell fast asleep on his shoulder. "Why don't you two go to your next class? I am going to take her to the nurse and then register her locker." Spike told the couple who were standing there in awe and confused. They did what he said but not before giving each other a kiss then walking hand in hand to their next class which was together. Actually all four friends were supposed to have this class, but since Buffy wasn't well Spike wasn't going to leave her side. Spike brought Buffy to the nurse and they laid her down on a bed. She woke up the second Spike let her go and grabbed his arm. He turned at her touch and looked at her. "Are you ok luv?" He asked voice full of concern and worry. She nodded and pulled his hand towards her gently. His body followed and he sat on the edge of the bed. "I am just tired Spike. I was too nervous about school to sleep tonight. I am sorry I made you worry." "It's ok luv just as long as you are alright." "Yea I am ok. You?" She asked him. "I am fine but you shouldn't worry about me." "What about the others are they ok?" "They are worried about you, but other than that they are fine." He answered her. "Ok, I need to go back to class. We only have two left I can manage till then." She said confidently "I don't know if that's a good idea, pet." Spike replied concerned. "Please, I'll be fine. You'll be there with me." "Not for both classes." "But Xander will be there. He'll look out for me." "Oh ok. Let's go." Finally agreeing to her wishes Spike and Buffy headed to class to meet up with Xander and Willow. On the way there, Spike looked at Buffy and said, "We need to talk." "Ok." Buffy answered confused by his tone. Was it good or bad? She wondered. 


	5. A New Twist

They entered the math class and took their seats with Willow and Xander. Spike and Xander began talking in mumbling voices. The girls looked at them and they nodded to each other and their conversation ended. Willow looked at her best friend and thought she doesn't look too good. I wonder what's wrong. Buffy looked at her and asked, "Can we talk?" "Sure, what's up?" "Spike." Buffy answered. "What about him?" "He told me he wanted to talk." "And...?" Willow said not fully understanding what was going on. "What if it's bad news?" Buffy asked. "You'll never know unless you talk to him." Willow pointed out. "I know but ..." Buffy trailed off not wanting to say what was on her mind. What if her wants to break up with me? "He could be asking you to the dance." "Really! You think so?" Buffy excitedly said. All doubts erased from her mind. "Maybe." "Yea!" Spike tapped Buffy's shoulder. Then laid his hand on it. There was something under his hand, a piece of paper. Must be a note she thought. She held his hand understanding why he tapped her and the moved his hand so she could take it. She did and went to read it. Then Spike whispered something she could barely hear but it sounded like "Later." She didn't understand but nodded and put the note in her purse to read later. They sat listening to the teacher drone on about some civil war in Spain until the bell finally rang. Buffy got out of the class faster than Spike and quickly read his note:  
Honey, I love you  
Today I told you I'd always be there  
And that will always be true  
This is just to let you know that I care  
Love always, Spike  
  
After Buffy read the note, she almost cried and stood outside waiting for Spike to come out. He came out looking for her and when he didn't see her he looked at the ground and began walking to art with Willow. He was down. Spike had expected Buffy to read the note and want to see him but it seems like she didn't want to. Then out of nowhere a blonde snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. He turned and looked at her confused. "What was that for?" "Just because." She said with a grin on her face. He just smiled back finally understanding what the grin was from. He pulled her close and whispered, "It's true you know" just before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled nodded and gave him a kiss back. "I've got to go hun, foreign language." "What language hun?" "Espanol. Y tu?" "No, Tengo un clase de lenguas." "Oh, lo siento. Adios, Hasta la vista baby." "Now that luv I can understand." "Got to run meet me here after class." "I'll meet you at your locker." "Where is it?" "Just meet here I'll take you to it." "Oh ok. Bye hun." "Bye luv." As Spike and Willow headed to art, Xander went to History all alone. He kept looking back at Spike and feeling jealous. Then he shook his head, why should he be jealous of Spike? 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Buffy walked into her Spanish Class and was instantly greeted with a "Hola" from the professor. She just stared at him not knowing what to do. "Sientete" the teacher looked at her and said as he pointed to an empty chair. She looked over at who was in the chair next to it and shook her head no. It was Riley, the one that Spike warned her about. She really didn't want to have to deal with him. The teacher only pointed expecting her to sit. She shook her head no again but the teacher was stubborn and pointed to the chair. Class began with the pledge of allegiance but not in English, it had to be in Spanish. After the pledge you returned to your seat and took out your homework, but since it was the first day the teacher let them work in their workbooks with partners. Ooh goody Buffy thought more books and Riley as my partner. This couldn't get worse. "So Buffy how are you?" Riley asked. "I am good... Listen I'm telling you right now. I am with Spike. I love Spike. I will never go out with you. We are friends only for this class and only because we have to work together. So don't hit on me or try to annoy Spike. Ok?" Buffy told Riley strait out so there was no confusion. "Ok, Buffy calm down. I'm not like the Riley you've heard about anymore I've changed." Riley told her. "That doesn't change anything between us." Buffy pointed out. "I know but at least give me a chance." "A chance to do what?" Buffy asked annoyed. "A chance to prove that I am not that Riley and to go out with you." "I told you we are friends only in this class. That's it! That's all we ever will be! EVER!" Buffy was almost yelling she was so annoyed. "Alright" Riley said dismayed. He wanted to go out with her so bad. With her body she was probably good in bed. Spike doesn't deserve her. She's got such a fiery temper. She's definitely good in bed. I have to get her. He thought to himself. How do I get her away from Spike? Buffy took her cell phone out of her purse and texted this message to Willow: Ugh! I hate him. He thinks he's all big and bad like he could get any girl he wants just because he's Riley. God! I wish he would die. He's so annoying. He kept on hitting on me even after I told him that I loved Spike and would never date him please don't tell Spike. He'd flip.  
Meanwhile, in art class, Willow's phone beeped and she opened it to read Buffy's message. Spike flashed a confused look to Willow but neither of them said anything. Willow shook her head to tell him that Buffy was ok. Spike relaxed. I'm still a little worried but if Willow thinks it's alright then I guess it's all right, he thought. He sat back and worked on his sketch while Willow answered Buffy. 'Everything will be fine just keep saying no. Eventually he'll leave you alone' Since Buffy was still in Spanish all she wrote back was 'ok' and worked on he class work until the bell rang.  
In his History class Xander was staring at the board while listening to the teacher talk about some civil war in Spain during the world war. He kept thinking about Willow. Her hair lying sprawled across a pillow while they watched a movie... her arms around him...the perfume smell left on his sweatshirt after she'd borrow it.... the way his class ring was way to big for her but she'd wear it anyway...the way her lips tasted... All the little things. Nowadays they've been too busy for each other with school and new friends. It was getting harder to see each other. He was feeling a little lonely lately and Spike really wasn't much of a help. Granted he was trying to be a friend and hanging with him when Willow couldn't but even when she could he'd want to hang out. Xander really wanted to spend time with Willow but couldn't when he was trying to be a good friend to Spike. Maybe Spike getting a girlfriend will make Spike busier so that the two guys won't be able to hang so much and he could spend time with Willow. Even if all four of us hung out it would be much better than not spending anytime at all with Willow. He thought. But why am I still jealous of Spike? I don't understand. Oh well time to go the bell rang. I get to see Willow! All four met in the courtyard and Spike took Buffy to her new locker. She was so grateful that her locker was in the middle of the school and she could get to it whenever she wanted. Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand whenever they could, finding comfort in the others' grasp. They were at the locker when Buffy turned to look at Willow and Xander, but they were kissing and didn't notice her staring at Xander. What's wrong with me? She thought. I love Spike. I'd never go out with Xander. He's only my friend. And that's all he ever will be. She shook her head, and then gave all her attention to Spike. He looked at her with the utmost adoration in his eyes. "You ok?" he asked her. "Yea, I'm fine. Why?" She asked coming out of her dream-like state. "You fainted earlier and you are kind of spaced out now. I was just wondering." He told her, his voice full of concern. "We need to talk." Buffy said. "Definitely." Spike agreed "I need to go home to my mother and tell her about my first day and about you." Buffy told him. "What are you doing tonight?" "I don't know." Buffy honestly said. "Well there's this club called the Bronze. It's really fun. I was wondering if you wanted to go as... well as a date." Spike said nervously. "I have to ask my mom. It is a school night." Buffy told him. "Well...I'll come by your place at seven to see if you could go. Xander and Willow are going to come too." "Cool it'll be fun with the gang all together." "Yea but I want to be able to spend time with you too." "I know." "Ok so. Can I walk you home? I'm going to have to know where you live if I am going to pick you up." "What if it rains?" "I'll have Xander swing by and get you. Then he'll come get me and Willow and we'll all go to the Bronze." "Ok, well. Let's go home." 


End file.
